Angel or Devil
by ChristinaLarsson
Summary: Alliances must be forged between Van Helsing and Dracula if the one destined to save the world is to be protected. GabrielAnna DraculaOC. Rated M for a future chapter and sugested intimacy at places.
1. Where are they now

**A/N: I have recently been re-absorbed into my obsession with Vampires, so here is a Van Helsing fic. A small part of this fic is inspired by a one-shot fic that I read, called Van Helsing's Bride. It was written by Trawler, but the only part I am taking from it is that Anna is not dead, and continues to live with Gabriel Van Helsing, immortal as he is to destroy monsters with him. I am also adding that, since Carl is such a big help with research, God has allowed him to become immortal as well. This fic takes place in 1920.**

**Also, when switches are made between locations, imagine that the fitting amount of time has passed between when we leave one character and join the next.**

**Disclaimer: Ikalyia is the only character that belongs to me. I do not own Van Helsing, Anna, or any of the other familiar characters present in this fic. Although, having Vladislaus would be nice.**

**Vlad: Dream on.**

**pouty face**

**Vlad: you-wish smirk **

Free. She was finally free. All her life, she had been trapped in that place, with no one but her mentor for company.

Yes, she could go outside. Her mentor insisted on her riding lessons. But she could never go in town. She had never gone to market. She had never met anyone her age. She had learned all there was to learn about the world from her mentor and from books. She had even taken to reading many fiction books to pass her time. Her mentor had died two days ago. He had tried to teach her all manner of things, but he hadn't given her true friendship. And he was much too old to give her romance, as she had read in many books. Her mentor was not unkind, but she always longed for more.Once, she had asked why she was kept there, and her mentor did answer the truth, this she knew.

"Because of your talents. Your parents and others like them were hunted and killed because people thought them to be evil. But the truth is, you are meant to stop the worst evil that will arise someday. You are the first one in centuries to have the ability to stop the evil when it arises. But we must train you and keep you hidden for now. When you are ready, we must go to Romania."

"Why there?" she asked. She had read stories about creatures in Romania. Creatures which fed on the blood of humans.

"Because that is where the creature will surface first."

"Is it Nosferatu?" Ikalyia asked, feeling she was on the right track.

"No. It is much worse than Vampires. But it will try to get Vampires on it's side. There is one Vampire who may help us, but for the most part, they must never know you exist, or they will hunt you down."

"Why?"

"That is best left for when you are ready."

Yes, her mentor had told the truth. One of her talents was the ability to sense truth or deception, happiness or sadness, trust or need to avoid. From anyone. For her mentor would have visitors now and then. They came from Rome. Men dressed in strange clothes, almost like dresses. She was always told to stay in her room during these times, but she could feel their emotions. They always seemed to be talking about her. Some felt urgency, others felt concern.

But now, Ikalyia was on her own. Her mentor had died, and she knew it was time to go. She had saddled up her horse, Necromancer, who was a pure-bred palomino; and had everything she thought she might need in various sacks: clothes in the sack on her back, a sack on the side with food, and all her pockets were filled with coins she had found in her mentor's desk. Her mentor was clearly very wealthy.

Ikalyia was dressed in her riding clothes, and while she had a couple of dresses, she fully intended to get herself some more pants and shirts in the first town. They were so much more comfortable.

Mixed with her clothes were the most important books she had found on Vampires in her mentor's library as well as several maps which were marked with all the areas where Vampires were known to dwell. It seemed that her mentor had looked them up in his youth.

She would look them over once she found an inn. Her mentor had told about inns, and she had read about them in some books. When people travelled to other places, they would habitually stay at an inn.

* * *

_It's time for you to return._

_What?_

_You have not yet died. Consider what happened to you a small rest. It is time for you to return to the world. There is something you must do. I wouldn't dilly-dally once you wake._

Vladislaus considered the first statement for a moment. The last thing he remembered was a burning, searing pain, travelling all throughout his veins, all throughout his body. The pain had originated from a bite on his shoulder. This was where it hurt most. Then, there was nothing. Nothing, until he heard the familiar, rasping voice of Death.

_I was bitten. A werewolf… Gabriel, he was a werewolf. He bit me. And I am not dead?_

_No. When Death makes a deal, she never goes back on her word. I am returning you to the world. If you should come across the gypsy, however, reassure her that her family has entered the gates of St. Peter._

_Gypsy?_ Anna. He thought this last part to himself.

_Farewell, Vladislaus Dragulia._

Vladislaus felt something. He could feel. He was sitting somewhere. On stone? But it was dark. He couldn't see.

_Why can't I see?_

Then he realised the problem, and kicked himself mentally before opening his eyes.

He was sitting exactly where he had 'died'. The entire lab was in ruins. It was evident that nothing had been dwelling in the place for a long time.

_I wonder what year it is now?_

Vladislaus morphed into his hell-beast form and left though a window. He quickly came to the 'door' through which he could leave to frozen wasteland which surrounded his castle. Normally, he would go another way, but time was of the essence, according to Death.

_From what Death said, there is reason for my presence in this time._

He regained his 'human' form, and walked through.

After he emerged from the 'door', Vladislaus took a good look at the castle which used to be his four centuries prior to the battle with Van Helsing. It, too, seemed to have been abandoned. However, the books were all gone.

_Most likely, I'll have a lot to catch up on._

He took the route down from the tower and onto the main floor. There was dust and cobwebs all over, and Vladislaus felt a small jolt similar to surprise when a group of bats flew by him.

Walking out of the castle, he found that there was not a soul about. It would seem that the entire village had been abandoned.

Vladislaus felt slightly frustrated. He wanted to be up-to-date, and he was hungry, and no one was there. He morphed into his hell-beast form again, and made his way for Budapest. Surely there would still be people there. He could have tried looking for a place in Transylvania, but he preferred trying to find if his summer palace was intact.

* * *

Gabriel Van Helsing woke, and realised that his wife was still beside him. He smiled. They hadn't made love for a while, having been too busy with missions for the Vatican. Fortunately, they had managed to finally get some privacy as Carl had been called to Rome.

The aforementioned friar was due to arrive that day.

Gabriel smirked at the thought that Carl was still a friar. He had confessed to Gabriel that one of the inhabitants of Anna's village had been very accommodating during their stay, thus his preference not to move up in rank.

Gabriel got out of bed carefully, so as not to wake Anna, and began searching for his clothes. They had been thrown just about everywhere in the room, and he had to detangle his and Anna's shirts, as well.

"Is it morning already?"

Gabriel had just finished pulling on his clothes, minus jacket, boots and hat, when Anna woke up.

"I'm afraid so." He walked over to her and gave her a closed-mouth kiss.

"Has Carl arrived?" she asked.

"Not yet."

Anna got out of bed, holding the sheet around her as the window had no curtains.

"I wonder what mission the Vatican has for us now." she said, not sounding particularly interested, as she searched for her clothes.

"Who knows?" answered Gabriel, sounding just as unenthusiastic. It was getting a little boring.

"Van Helsing! Van Helsing!" Carl came bursting in the door, and then several things happened very fast.

Carl gave a yell and put his hands over his eyes, and Anna, who was still half-naked, pulled up the sheet again and started yelling incoherently in Romanian, while Gabriel advanced on Carl and shoved him out the door, yelling:

"Don't you know how to knock, Carl?"

"How was I supposed to know?" he said, hands still in front of his eyes.

"The door is shut and we're in the hall, Carl, you can look."

Carl obeyed.

"Now, as for not knowing, let's just call it common courtesy. We might have been asleep."

"Or right in the middle of something." Anna added as she emerged from the room, fully dressed in white shirt, small red jacket, tiny black corset, black pants, and tall, black boots.

"I… I-I… I'm sorry..."

"Skip it." Gabriel interrupted. "What's the news?"

"News? Oh! Um, inside, please?"

The three walked back inside, Anna and Gabriel sitting on the edge of the bed, and Carl pulled up a chair from the small desk in the corner.

"Well, the Vatican has discovered a prophecy. Well, they had discovered it about twenty years ago, but, anyway. A prophecy which is supposed to come about very soon. Um…"

Carl started going through his bag until he pulled out a book, and he flipped to a marked page.

"It says, 'the hunted angels shall leave one behind, and she shall be the one to stop the ultimate evil. The believed son of the devil shall be her protector, though he is hated by all. At first touch, the angel and her protector shall be covered by Thor's light, yet both shall be unharmed.'"

"And in plain english, this means?" Anna pressed.

"Well, there is a… species, if you will, of people who were believed to be terrible sorcerers because of their powers. They could do strange things with their minds, and were feared by all. The Vatican discovered only just in time that these were the people spoken of in the text. At first, it seemed that it was too late, but there was a monk who had found a child of this people and took care of her away from all those who would want to kill her. They are referred to as angels, because one of the things they can do is fly. They… they have…" Carl pulled out a piece of paper from his bag. "'have angel-like wings, in different colours, usually depending on their powers. Those of immense strength usually have black wings.' Now, this" he said, brandishing the paper "was something written by the monk, who had stayed with them and grown to know them before they were all killed. He was especially close to a royal family, of sorts, and the child he found was their only daughter. She'd be about seventeen, now. However, the monk, her guardian, died recently. This was discovered when the Vatican sent someone to check on them, and found his body on his bed. The girl seems to have left, as her horse is missing. Our mission is to find her and protect her."

"What about…" Gabriel reached forward and took the book. "'The believed son of the devil'?"

"Well, obviously, someone whom we believed was evil is actually on our side."

"I assume that Dracula is out of the question." said Anna, looking at Gabriel.

He nodded in agreement. The Vampire had been killed for the final time, and would not be of any trouble to them. Even if he were still alive… or, existent, all present seriously doubted he would be the friend.

"And…" Anna looked at the book, and at first was confused, as it was written in Latin, but then saw that the bookmark was a piece of paper with the translation. "Um, Thor's light?"

"Thor is the Norse God of thunder." Gabriel explained. "That means that the angel and her protector would be engulfed by lightning."

Anna gave a wide-eyed look.

"Does the Vatican have any leads, Carl?" continued Anna, bringing them back to the subject of their mission.

"Well, according to the ones who went through the monk's things, there was supposed to be a map, leading to the country and place in the country where the evil is supposed to emerge from. The map is missing."

"So what you're saying," Gabriel concluded "is that she took the map and intends to do what she's supposed to?"

"Well, according to the monk's last report, about a week before his death, he hadn't yet told her what she was supposed to do. She may just hope that she will find answers there, by following the map."

"Where should we look for her?" Anna asked.

"Well, we'd have to be going back to your home, Anna. Romania. Budapest, to be exact."

Anna and Gabriel looked at each other. Anna had always wanted to revisit her homeland, but they hadn't had time lately.

"Well, we better start moving." she said, and she and Gabriel started gathering their things.

"Moving?" said Carl, worriedly. "I just got here. Surely we can wait-"

"If what you said is true, then we have to try to get there before she does." Gabriel said, adding the final things to his bag. "By the way, by your extra cargo, I assume you have new things for us?"

"Oh! Yes." Carl pulled out the two full bags he had with him, and handed them to the Van Helsings.

"Some of these things you'll be used to," he said, as Gabriel pulled out a silver stake "as the Vatican believes that Vampires worldwide may begin to mass on her location. Of course, one of them is supposed to be a friend, but we won't know which one right away."

"Worldwide?" said Anna, as she started going through the bag. "I thought they were supposed to be dead with Dracula?"

"Well, it would seem that there are different species of Vampire, and not all of them originated from Dracula. There's chiang-shih, the Chinese Vampire; Vrykolakas, they're from Greece-"

"Alright, we get the picture." Gabriel interrupted. "So, this evil that is supposed to appear. Only she can kill it?"

"Yes, but you could at least weaken it or something. She may also need help with her powers. I've been given the monk's notes to research, so that I can help her practice."

"I'm ready." said Anna, pulling on her long,black jacket, and then swinging her two bags over one shoulder.

"Me too." said Gabriel, doing the same.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to get the horses." said Carl, sounding a little disappointed "But couldn't we have breakfast, first?" he followed the Van Helsings out the door.

"We'll grab some things as we go, but you'll be eating en route." Anna had given the command.

Carl whimpered, but followed.

* * *

Vladislaus licked his lips in satisfaction. The flight to Budapest from Transylvania had been tiring, but worth it.

_30 years old. Perfectly aged._

The man he picked had been drunk, which made Vladislaus feel slightly tipsy, but he'd be fine. He walked for about a half-hour to a graveyard, and managed to open the door to the mausoleum without much trouble. His palace had been made into a museum. Inside the mausoleum, he found the stone crypt which would usually contain caskets during the winter. However, it was late spring, and therefore the crypt was quite empty.

Vladislaus lifted the lid all the way and inspected it.

_I'll have to get some pillows._

Either way, it was nearly dawn, so he climbed in and closed the lid over him. Sleep took him almost immediately.

**A/N: alright! Finally finished this chapter. Normally, I manage to write the first chapter within two days. This chapter took me four days to write. **

**Vlad: Maybe if you would stop fangirling me and write more often…**

**pouty face and lays head on Vlad's lap**

**Vlad: looks up and rolls eyes**

**Oh, and sorry about the part where I made Vladislaus do something stupid.**

**Vlad : An apology is not sufficient. bares fangs**

**Hey! I need to finish the story! **

**Vlad : Damn. Get off my lap, then.**


	2. Meetings

**A/N: Okay, chapter two. Thanks to those who reviewed! And BIG time kudos to FireKidd, who translated dialogue of a certain character for me. You rock!**

**And, to everyone else, please understand that the translations are not exact.

* * *

**

Ikalyia woke up with a major ache in her back. She turned around and found that a tree root had been poking into her back.

_I hope I'll make it to an inn before nightfall tomorrow._

She turned over and tried to get into a more comfortable position, hoping she'd be able to get some sleep before daybreak.

A rustling of leaves caught her attention, and Ikalyia quickly got to her feet. The next moment, Necromancer began whinnying like he had gone mad. Ikalyia went to calm him, and then heard leaves rustle behind her, and turned around.

She was horrified when she saw a strange creature come out of the woods and towards her, baring fangs. Its wild hair was greenish-white, like it was aged and had been soaked in mint paste. The hands were sporting claws and talon-like. The eyes red and menacing.

"Chiang-shih!" Ikalyia half-whispered, half-screamed.

"Humph, cong zhe li, wo neng gan jue dao nin de xue, wo zhe jiu xie xie ni le, nin de xie hui shi wo bian de geng li hai, geng qiang!" (Hah! Even from this distance, I can feel your blood. Your blood will cause me to become even more powerful.)

Ikalyia couldn't understand the creature, but its intentions were obvious by the way it was glaring at her.

Before Ikalyia had mastered her fear, however, the thing lunged at her and was holding her tightly.

"Zhi yao wo xi ni de xue, wo jiu neng wu you wu lu di sheng huo zai tai yang xia le." (once I suck your blood, I can freely walk under the sun again)

Just as the Vampire went to bite, a sudden and dramatic increase in temperature happened at the places where her skin was touching Ikalyia.

She jumped back quickly, and Ikalyia turned towards her.

The next moment, the Vampire was a mass of flames, and it wasn't long before she was writhing on the ground, screeching like a banshee. Ikalyia waited until only the flames were left moving, then she put them out with frost sprouting from her mouth as she blew on them.

Ikalyia quickly gathered her bag, and found that Necromancer had calmed, now that the danger had passed.

"Come on, boy." she said soothingly, petting his nose. "We better go."

Ikalyia saddled him up, but instead of getting on herself, she merely attached the bags and led him by the rein on foot.

* * *

Vladislaus was feeling much better. He had had three meals so far, and it was just the thing to get him feeling like his old self. On his way back to the cemetery, with an armful of stolen pillows and blankets, his thoughts turned to his last conversation with Death. She had said that he was needed. 

_Now. If I could just find out what Death wants me to do._

_Don't think that was our final conversation, Vladislaus Dragulia._

Vladislaus felt the familiar, icy presence of Death. Suddenly, she appeared in her black shroud, a veil over her face, and he heard the hoofs of the horse which pulled her wagon, the wheels of which creaked loudly. However, only the dead or doomed could hear or see these things. Vladislaus fell under the category of dead, though he continued to thrive.

_A girl shall arrive here in Budapest in three days' time._

Death always communicated telepathically. It was strange how many stories portrayed her speaking verbally, as she had no lips or tongue. She was a skeleton, after all.

_A girl?_ Vladislaus asked curiously.

_Yes. She must be protected, for a terrible evil shall surface soon. Its only intention is to wipe out everything, be it animal, vegetable, mineral, undead or alive. Other Vampires will believe that they can join it, but it will only dispose of them once they have served their purpose. They will begin amassing here very soon. I have told you of the other species._

_Yes. What manner of girl is she?_

_She is the last of her race. She can destroy the evil, but must be aided to survive until the evil surfaces. She has been sheltered for too long and lacks combat experience. You will know her when she arrives. All supernatural beings can sense her power. She has already been attacked on the road, but I can only do so much in this world. It will be up to you to protect her._

_How will I get her to trust me?_

_She will be afraid of you at first, but there is a way to prove that you are her protector. This will be revealed by old enemies, with whom you must forge alliances._

Vladislaus had many more things to ask, but Death had already left, leaving the area feeling considerably warmer than it had been during her presence.

* * *

"Budapest! At last!" Anna felt wonderfully at home whilst being surrounded by people who spoke her tongue. 

"I haven't seen you look so happy in a while, Anna." Gabriel said, bringing his horse up beside hers and placing and arm around her. "Except when we're…" he smirked and Anna smirked back.

They kissed, and Anna felt her euphoria multiply.

"Excuse me, but we do have a mission."

The couple broke off and saw Carl waiting nervously behind. They looked at each other, shrugged, and continued on their way.

"How are we supposed to know her when we see her, Carl?" Anna asked, looking through the crowd.

"Well, the monk had taken one photograph last year." Carl rummaged through his sack with one hand, steering his horse with the other. "Hopefully it will be enough."

He found it, and handed it to Anna.

The girl was very pretty. Due to the tone of the photo, it could be surmised that she was either dirty blonde or rustic. These locks were also curly in the same manner Anna's were. Other than that, it was impossible to tell anything.

"Not much to go on." She said, as she handed it to Gabriel.

"That's for sure. Does she at least have a name, Carl?"

"Well, of course she has a name. What kind of question is that?"

"A question which, had you any brains for things other than books, is supposed to be answered by her name, you dolt." Anna said, only slightly losing her patience.

"Sorry. Her name is Ikalyia."

"Ikalyia." Anna muttered under her breath.

"Looks like a storm's coming on." Gabriel said, looking up at the dark, swirling clouds. "A very strange storm."

The clouds were pure black, except for a strange, glowing blue at places.

"I believe that means that both Ikalyia and her protector are here in Budapest." Carl prompted.

"Well, if we see lightning strike anywhere close by, we're in luck."

The trio rode on in silence, keeping their eyes open.

* * *

"Necromancer, where are you going?" 

Ikalyia had begun riding after a few hours, and Necromancer was not following her commands. He seemed to be bringing her somewhere.

Ikalyia felt herself go pale as a cemetery came into view.

"Necromancer, turn around, now." Ikalyia pulled the reins forcefully, but the horse did not obey.

* * *

A heartbeat which stood out from all others grew louder as it approached. Vladislaus also felt something like invisibles waves of… _something_, passing through him. He got out of his crypt, and stepped out of the mausoleum. 

Almost by instinct, Vladislaus looked in the exact direction of a young girl with her horse. The girl was standing beside it, trying to make it turn around. The horse, however, was prompting her towards the mausoleum.

One look at her would've taken his breath away, if he had had any.

She was beautiful. Dirty blonde hair, which seemed to have been bleached by the sun, flowed in curls around her shoulders and almost reaching the middle of her back. Her skin was lightly tanned, and her lips full and slightly red, though it seemed to be naturally so.

Her form was perfect, with the curves in all the right places.

And the power, oh the power he felt from her.

_This must be the girl._

"Milady!" he called out in English, gambling that the girl spoke it.

The girl turned toward him, startled.

"Do not be frightened." he continued, walking towards her slowly. "I am a friend. I am here to help you."

The horse gave the girl a nudge towards him, and the girl finally took this as a clue.

"My horse seems to know your intentions better than I." she said.

"Your horse is very intelligent."

"His name is Necromancer."

_Sorcerer. Nice._

Vladislaus walked closer still.

* * *

"Gabriel, who do you see there?" Anna asked, sounding like she was in total disbelief. 

Gabriel looked where she had pointed, and felt like he had been slapped.

It was Dracula, standing in a cemetery quite a distance away, but close enough that they knew him on sight.

The three sped their horses towards the cemetery.

* * *

Vladislaus held out a hand to Ikalyia so that he could kiss hers, but at the moment that their skin touched, he couldn't see due to a light that was completely surrounding him. 

The light blinded him even after closing his eyelids tightly. It was like being consumed by the sun, except that it had no heat.

When the light finally stopped, he and the girl were standing exactly where they had been before the light had engulfed them, and she looked just as bewildered as he felt.

"No! It's not possible!"

* * *

**A/N: Who yelled? Find out next chapter!**


	3. Reluctant alliance

**A/N: Chapter 3! Hope you like! Thank you to all my readers! I had to re-post chapters 3 – 5, because I had been using triangular brackets for something and it didn't work… So now, ¤these are foreign language brackets¤. ¬¬;;**

Vladislaus and the girl turned towards the voice, only to find Anna Valerious, Gabriel Van Helsing and Friar Carl galloping towards them.

Once in range, Anna hopped off her horse and stomped towards Vladislaus.

"Ah. Anna. How wonderful to see you again."

"You will not touch her!" Anna shouted, putting herself between the girl and Vladislaus.

"There, now. I understand that our previous encounters have left you wary of me, but I assure you that I mean her no harm. Nor do I intend any to you, unless you get in the way."

"You do not scare me, Dracula." and she drew her sword, as though to emphasise. Behind her, the girl gasped.

"Anna…" Gabriel, from further behind, said warningly.

"Have you forgotten so quickly?" Vladislaus said, almost sounding bored. "You can't kill me, Anna Valerious."

Then, he stepped forward, purposely impaling himself upon the sword, causing the girl to scream.

"I'm already dead."

Anna looked at him, furious, and withdrew her sword from him.

"Now, allow me to elaborate on what I said earlier: I have no intention of killing her, nor do I intend to sire her. I was given a mission to protect her from the true enemy which shall soon surface. I would not waste time trying to kill me."

"Mission?" Gabriel Van Helsing had approached.

"Yes. Death has seen fit to return me to this world, so long as I protect her." he gestured towards the blonde girl, who was standing nervously behind Anna and Gabriel.

"Uh, Van Helsing?" Carl approached cautiously. "I don't mean to be the devil's advocate, but the lightning did strike."

Gabriel looked defeated, but Anna did not give up so quickly.

"It can't be you! You made a covenant with the devil! And because of that, all my family is doomed to be forever without proper rest!"

"Ah." said Vladislaus, remembering what Death had told him. "For one thing, it was not the devil that I made a deal with. It was Death herself. And she has asked me to tell you, should we ever meet, that your family has been granted to enter the Gates of St. Peter. No problems there."

"Why should I believe you?" Anna spat viciously.

"Your choice. But either way, I have been asked to protect her," he pointed at the girl again. "And I shall do this. Death had told me that what I must do in exchange for eternal life would be revealed eventually, and this is it."

"Anna, as much as we hate him, Carl's right. We saw the lightning. He must be the protector mentioned in the prophecy."

Anna glared at Dracula, as if she sensed some hidden agenda, but laid off.

Gabriel looked at Dracula, but he was obviously not in the best of moods, either.

"Now. We are going to protect her together, because the Vatican sent us to watch out for her. However, it would seem that we'll have to endure you through this whole thing."

"I simply want to ensure that she survives."

"Would someone PLEASE tell me: WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON?" the girl shouted.

Everyone turned towards her.

"I keep hearing everyone talking about me and how they have to protect me and things about lightning and I don't understand a DAMN thing! Why do you not talk to me? Why not explain things to me instead of just assuming I'll go along with them? I'm a person, I'm obviously included in whatever prophecy you mentioned," she pointed at Gabriel. "And I want to know exactly what it all means!"

She took several rapid breaths before erupting in loud sobs and tears. She sunk to the ground and sat there, crying bitterly.

Surprisingly to the trio, Vladislaus stepped forward and sat next to the girl, placing an arm around her.

"I'll tell you what I know, but it seems only they know about the lightning, so I'll have to give them their turn to explain."

He first explained about how he became a vampire, however he told the truth at last about how it was Death which had saved him. He also told how he knew the other three, and of his supposed death at the jaws of Gabriel Van Helsing in the form of the Wolf man.

"And then, about five days ago, Death reanimated me. And she told me of how I was to protect you until you could destroy the evil which is supposed to sprout from this country. As for the rest, ask them." he pointed at the others, and the girl looked at them, her face still tear-stained.

"I'll take this one." Gabriel said.

And he told her of the prophecy. The girl understood.

"Then I suppose I had better introduce myself." she said. "I am Ikalyia Aurore Nikolaiyvna. Daughter of the first house, and heir to the throne of Thianous. Which is now destroyed, but my mentor told me to say all that when I found friends."

Vladislaus chuckled; the others didn't know what to think.

"You should have checked to see if anyone was listening, your highness." a stranger's voice spoke.

Everyone looked to the far back right corner of the cemetery, where ten people emerged from the woods behind, and hopped over the fence. They walked slowly towards the group, quite menacingly. Vladislaus, Gabriel and Anna were immediately on guard, forming a wall before Ikalyia. Carl urged Ikalyia to her feet, and gave her a silver stake before drawing one of his own. This seemed to amuse the newcomers, who laughed.

"You cannot kill us. We are descendants of Akasha and Enkil." a man with brown hair in the center had spoken.

"Do not even try drawing a crucifix." said a black-haired woman on the left, as Anna reached for hers.

"There must be ways of killing you." said Gabriel.

"Only the sun can destroy us, and it's past ten o'clock at night." the man in the center had spoken again.

"Then we'll just have to prompt it to come early. Dracula, you may wanna duck. Anna, follow him with Carl and Ikalyia."

"I could get myself back together in five minutes following impact from the sun," Vladislaus pointed out. "But I'll do as you say." he turned towards Ikalyia and Carl. "Your highness." he offered a guiding hand. "You too, monk." to whom he offered no help.

"I'm a friar." Carl protested.

"Never mind. Just follow."

Carl followed hesitantly, mostly prodded by Anna, though Ikalyia allowed Vladislaus to guide her by the shoulders towards the mausoleum.

Once those four were safely inside, Gabriel withdrew a special gun from his bag. He loaded it with glass bullets which were filled with a glowing, blue liquid.

"What do you think you can do to us?" a younger vampire spoke up from the back.

"Kill you." he said simply.

The vampires laughed and began to attack. Quick as he had been trained, Gabriel shot at them, hitting each one neatly. One by one, the vampires he hit exploded as though hit by the sun, their body parts becoming pieces of charred bone. The other vampires screeched with anger. Unfortunately, the gun could only hold six bullets at a time, so there were four left when he was done.

One of the vampires charged at him, pinning him to the ground. The gun was knocked from his hands, and he felt the breath knocked out of him. It was the female which had boasted about the non-effectiveness of crucifixes. She grinned maliciously, baring her fangs. Suddenly, she gasped in horror, and exploded. Gabriel shut his eyes against the flying debris that her body had become, but soon looked up to see Anna in the door of the mausoleum, holding a recently fired gun of her own.

The three remaining vampires fled, and Anna rushed forward to help her husband to his feet.

"Just in the nick of time," he said. "As always."

She smiled.

"Just what are these bullets?" a thick, male voice had spoken.

Vladislaus had stepped forward with Ikalyia and Carl in behind, and he took Anna's gun before she could say anything.

"They're based on my sun-bomb that was used at your ball." Carl explained, eager to be congratulated on his genius, as Vladislaus withdrew one of the bullets and inspected it.

"Very good." he said, sounding genuinely impressed. "However, I believe they will not work on me."

"Well, if even a werewolf bite couldn't finish you off." Anna said viciously, taking the gun and bullet back aggressively.

"There is also a species that cannot be killed by the sun." Ikalyia said. "The vampires who attacked said that they were descendants of Akasha and Enkil. Those two are from Egypt, about 4000 B.C. However, there is another species from Egypt that is even older than that. They cannot be killed at all, even if they receive a fatal wound. However, while this does not kill them, they are rendered helpless. They cannot heal, but they continue to live. All blood leaks from the wound, leaving them thin and skeletal. A painful and morbid existence. It is a sort of death, even though they are still awake and aware."

"How do you know so much?" Anna asked.

"I read." she said simply. "Ten years with nothing to do but train and study, I would easily find time to read about things. My favourite read was to learn about the Vampires of the world. I was attacked by a Chiang-shih a few days ago. Chiang-shih, or Jiang-shih, is a Chinese vampire, and they are believed to be created if a cat enters the same room as a corpse that is to be buried. They also say that natural light of the sun or moon must never touch the corpse. Chiang-shih is the Cantonese name for them, Jiang-shih is the more general name."

Everyone simply looked at her, astounded. Ikalyia gave a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"Like I said: too much time on my hands."

"Well, we better find a place to stay before more attack." Gabriel said, remembering the late hour. "I'm also assuming that everyone is tired."

"Amen." Ikalyia said before releasing a huge yawn. "I didn't actually get much sleep lately due to attacks."

"How many times were you attacked?" Anna asked.

"Let's see: there was a Chiang-shih three nights ago, and a few Akashian vampires in the nights that followed."

"How did you escape?" Vladislaus asked, bewildered.

"I would have to explain that once we are somewhere no one will see us."

"Alright. There's an inn not far where we can rest, and you can tell us what happened."

They made their way for the horses and, due to the lack of warm feelings from Carl, Anna and Gabriel, Ikalyia had to share her horse with Vladislaus. Anna seemed to dislike this even more.

"Does he have to come with us?" she said, staying near Gabriel so that she could whisper to him.

"Until we catch him with an ulterior motive regarding Ikalyia, we can't exactly dismiss him. And she seems to trust him, so let's take that as a sign to accept him as part of the group. For now."

He didn't say it, but it was obvious that Gabriel didn't like Dracula's proximity either.

Carl seemed nervous, but he was holding faith in the prophecy.

Vladislaus had his arms around Ikalyia's waist, but he was trying to hold them at a respectable level: not too high that he may brush he chest, but not too low that he may brush her loins.

Ikalyia, though she trusted he would not sire her nor use her as dinner, was surprised at his attempts not to touch her in any inappropriate place. She thought he might be a little flirtier with her, based on books she had read about him. He was listed as the most notorious Vampire ever known.

_Perhaps, as we are both royalty, he feels the need to respect me. Though I assume he expects me to respect him in return._

Ikalyia, of course, was ignorant of the time when he had attempted to sire Anna. Vladislaus was being respectful because he felt something strange that made him feel it would be better to be as respectful as possible to her. He didn't know what it was, though.

Then he remembered a question he had been meaning to pose for a while.

"Princess-" he began.

"If you would prefer that I address you by title," she interrupted. "That is fine. I, however, would prefer to be addressed by my name."

Vladislaus smiled.

"Ikalyia, then. One, you may call me by my name. None did before my second death, and I would like to hear it from time to time. Two, what is the date?"

"It is May 20th, 1920. And it's Friday."

Vladislaus was surprised.

_Have I really been gone from this earth for over thirty years?_

"I have much to catch up on." He said simply.

"In what year was you tussle with Mr. Van Helsing?" she asked.

"1888."

Ikalyia's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"This is it." Gabriel said from the front.

The inn had three upstairs floors and there was a row of stables along the left side. A sign dangling on the corner said something Romanian in peeling letters.

"Carl, you go fetch the innkeeper; request a room for five, and someone to tend to our horses."

Carl got off his horse, handed the rein to Gabriel, and stepped inside.

"I hope they're not too busy." Ikalyia said, hoping that she wouldn't need to spend another night outside for a while. "If it weren't for the lights on, I'd say that they may have closed up for the night. It's late."

Carl returned a few minutes later with the innkeeper.

"I managed to tell him that we want lodging, but he doesn't understand much English. I was thinking you could help, Anna."

Anna got off her horse, handed the reins to Carl, and stepped up to the innkeeper.

**¤**We need a room for five people, and we have four horses that need tending.**¤**

**¤**Of course, madam. I will fetch someone immediately for your horses, and then I shall show you to a room.**¤**

The innkeeper left and reappeared a few minutes later with a young, teenage boy.

**¤**Get to the horses.**¤** said the innkeeper.

The group got off their steeds, and the boy took the reins, two horses per hand, leading them to the stables.

**¤**Follow me, please.**¤** said the innkeeper.

"This way." Anna said to the others.

The part of the inn they entered was a restaurant and bar, and was still quite full for the hour. It seemed to be one of the neatly run places, however, which was proved when the innkeeper had to stop on the way to break up an argument between two men before it became a fight.

The innkeeper led them upstairs to one of the larger rooms, which had six beds, all neatly made and in two rows: three on each side of the room.

Anna discussed the price with the innkeeper as the others got ready for bed; all except Dracula. He went out to get some 'food.' Anna handed the man the amount they had settled on, and the innkeeper left with a bow.

"Well, we'd better get some sleep." Gabriel began. "Carl has shown us your guardian's notes, Ikalyia. We're gonna help train you, along with some things of our own, to get you ready."

"Just don't wake me too early." she said warningly.

"Now listen here, missy: we're in charge of protecting you, and I'll wake you up when I see fit."

"Gabriel Van Helsing." Ikalyia advanced pointing a threatening finger. "Do you believe I'm royalty?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he said, wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Then stop bossing me around!" she said, ending the conversation.

Gabriel scowled as she drew the curtains which separated the two sides of the room, thus isolating herself from the others, so that she could change into her nightdress.

Anna was trying to hold back a grin. There were not many women who would stand up to Gabriel, and she found that Ikalyia had handled it well.

After Ikalyia had finished dressing, Anna went behind and changed, then she and Ikalyia stayed on that side of the room with Carl while Gabriel changed, then it was Carl's turn.

The four then turned to the matter of choosing the beds. It turned out thus:

The window on the rear wall was on the left, and three of the beds were in a vertical line in front of it. This side was taken by, in order from the window onwards: Gabriel, Anna, and Carl. On the right side of the rear wall, there was a huge wardrobe, and the three other beds followed from it in the same way, except that the foot of each bed was facing the foot of its counterpart across the room. Ikalyia took the middle one.

Vladislaus returned at around three o'clock well fed. He had picked a prostitute near a tavern on the other end of town. As the others were asleep, he sneakily made his way to the rear wall, drew the curtains, and then took the bed in front of the wardrobe; the bed to the right of Ikalyia's.

"Vladislaus?" a voice whispered.

Vladislaus turned over in bed, to see Ikalyia facing him, her eyes open.

"Yes, Ikalyia?" he whispered back.

"What will you do during the day?"

"I can use my cloak to hide myself so that I may be with you on horseback wherever you may go. I was thinking of convincing the people who are running my palace as museum to surrender at least one wing to us. We'd have more room."

"Vladislaus, do you truly want to protect me, or are you just doing it to remain immortal?"

Vladislaus thought it over carefully before answering.

"At first I would have said it was only to remain immortal. Now that I've met you, I'm not so sure."

Several minutes passed in silence between them, and just when Vladislaus was thinking of saying something else to her, he noticed that Ikalyia had fallen asleep.

**A/N: Sorry about having taken so long in updating. I hope this chapter made up for it. I had the idea of the UV bullets from the movie _Underworld_ (another Vampire movie with Kate Beckinsale, except she plays one of the undead. Definitely worth checking out for those who haven't yet). **


	4. Out for a walk

**A/N: OO;; I had a MAJOR writer's block problem. Chapter three was already finished for months but I never posted it, sorry. Hopefully it'll be okay with this extra one.**

The next morning, Ikalyia was actually the first one up. As she got dressed, she somehow lost her balance and fell, but the only ruckus she made was that she hit Dracula's bed.

"Wassgoinon?" he said sleepily.

"Nothing." Ikalyia whispered as she stood back up. "I was just getting dressed."

"Well, that suits me." he whispered back. He got out of bed and turned to face the wardrobe. Since the curtains were thick, he didn't have to worry about the sun. "Tell me when you're finished. I want you to accompany me to the museum."

"Are you sure?" she said as she pulled on her trousers.

"Yes. I'm meant to protect you, and as the others are still asleep, I can't very well leave you alone. I would also enjoy the company."

"Okay, finished." Ikalyia said. "Alright, I'll come along."

Vladislaus turned and looked her over. He wasn't used to seeing women wear trousers aside from Anna. It would take some getting used to.

He then pulled on his cloak and a pair of leather gloves. He had a smaller cloak, more like a cape, which had a nice, big hood. After making sure he was well covered, he and Ikalyia stepped out of the room.

Later, ignoring the closed sign on the museum, Vladislaus and Ikalyia walked inside. A person working saw them and immediately tried to make them leave. Politely, since he didn't want the prospect of losing customers.

**¤**Excuse me, my good people, but we don't open for another hour.**¤**

Dracula was not deterred.

**¤**I have business with the director of the museum, which would be better handled before open hours.**¤**

**¤**Uh, yes…**¤** the man looked over his shoulder. **¤**The director is in his office. I shall bring you there immediately.**¤**

Vladislaus followed along, Ikalyia's arm entwined with his. They passed by the ballroom, which had many glass display cases on stands. Vladislaus immediately realised that the director's office must be his old study.

When they reached it, the man knocked softly.

**¤**Sir, there are some people here to see you.**¤**

**¤**Send them in.**¤**

The man gestured to the door and left.

Vladislaus walked in with Ikalyia. There was a man sitting at what had once been his desk, who gestured to some chairs. As the sun was on the other side of the palace at the moment, he lowered his hood.

**¤**Now, began**¤** the man. **¤**what is it you want with me?**¤**

Ikalyia listened more to the tone of voice and passing thoughts as she couldn't understand the exact words.

**¤**This is probably difficult to believe, but I am proper owner of this palace. I would not want to force you to lose your breadwinner, so all I ask is that you submit one wing of the palace for myself, the young lady here, and three other friends.**¤**

The museum director burst into laughter which lasted longer than either Dracula or Ikalyia had ever heard.

**¤**I would be willing to let a wing, but not give up without fee.**¤**

Vladislaus laid back in his chair. He did not wish to start quarrel in front of Ikalyia, let alone anything that would attract the eventual attention of Van Helsing and the others.

**¤**How much?**¤**

**¤**900 rupees a month.**¤**

Vladislaus considered for a moment. The truth was, that was much less than renting a wing would be. But it was also more than could be afforded, given that he wouldn't have the opportunity to go digging for his treasures buried here and there in Transylvania.

**¤**It is a fair price, sir, but a little beyond our funds.**¤**

**¤**800 is as low as I go.**¤**

Vladislaus felt his temper rising. He had no choice but to go with this.

**¤**Done.**¤**

He shook hands with the man.

**¤**I shall have the eastern wing prepared for you. Five beds, you said?**¤**

**¤**Yes, and one of the rooms is to be heavily curtained. I have insomnia.**¤**

**¤**Very well. I shall see you tonight.**¤**

Vladislaus put up his hood as he and Ikalyia walked out of the room.

"How much we will be paying?"

"800 rupees."

"Can we afford that?"

"Maybe the first three months."

Ikalyia fell silent. When they arrived at the inn she asked Dracula to go up without her. She wanted to stop for breakfast downstairs.

As Dracula walked upstairs, he felt the fatigue getting to him. This was not normal waking hours for him. When he opened the door, he narrowly missed an arrow aimed at his head.

**A/N: … uh-oh.**


	5. Adam's Rib

**A/N: I was writing up chapter four and decided that the last bit was just asking for a cliff hanger. cackles Evil evil evil.**

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Anna was holding Dracula by the neck.

"She's downstairs having breakfast!" Dracula threw Anna backwards. She stumbled and Gabriel caught her before turning his attention to Carl.

"Carl, go down and check."

Anna turned to Dracula.

"And where were you? In five words or less."

Dracula held up his hand and rose a finger for each word.

"Out for a walk." Realising he had one left, he added "Bitch."

A few minutes later Carl came up with Ikalyia, who was munching an apple.

"What's going on?" she asked between bites.

"You had better not scare us like that again." Gabriel walked up to her, pointing threateningly. "We like to know where you are."

"Well I'm sorry I was hungry."

Gabriel nearly growled but made his way back to the other side of the room.

"Being royalty doesn't mean you can be a bitch."

Dracula was about to advance on Gabriel, but Ikalyia made her move first. The arrow which had made its way into the wall by missing Dracula now missed Gabriel's nose by mere centimetres.

"Now, something else I did this morning was accompany Vladislaus to the museum. The director is willing to let the east wing for 800 rupees."

Anna stared.

"We could pay that for three and a half months."

"And with my money, we could extend that to ten. However, I know how to extend that period." she smiled mysteriously.

"How?" asked Carl.

"Just be sure you're all in the bar at eight o'clock tonight."

And that was that.

That night was a sort of talent show. Different people took place on a temporary stage performing different types of shows. There were a few good ones, but mostly it was a huge bore. After ten or more people, a girl walked onto the stage with a violin. Her hair was in an elegant knot and descended in cascades down her back, a few wisps over her shoulders. She was wearing a dress which looked like that of a peasant, except that it was much cleaner, and only descended to her calves; this was topped by leather riding boots which went to her knees. Dracula and the others stared.

It was Ikalyia.

She struck up a tune, tapping in time with her foot. There were bells on her leg, adding to the beat. It was a dancing type of song. When her voice began to sound, it was clear and steady and filled the room.

"Once upon a time, I was just a little bone.

I was just a little tiny rib and the rib cage was my home.

Some days I'd wonder how it would feel

To be my own person, to eat my own meals.

I'd never have to make a plan, just be a

A little piece of a bigger man.

And Adam rocked my world,

I was his biggest fan.

No such thing as being a girl,

He had the whole world

In his hands."

By the time she finished the chorus, the whole house was tapping in time and cheering her on. There were people walking among the crowd, collecting money in baskets, which were filling fast.

"Now that was the life, no worries, no pain.

Just staying in my place and grow a little more each day.

I never had to make a plan, just be a

A little piece of a bigger man.

And Adam rocked my world,

I was his biggest fan.

No such thing as being a girl,

He had the whole world

In his hands."

The house was about to come down, people had gotten up and were dancing.

"And I started to wonder,

'What's this spell I might be under?'

It's time to break away.

It's time to feed this hunger.

Never had to take a stand,

Just be a little piece of a bigger man.

And Adam rocked my world,

I was his biggest fan.

No such thing as being a girl,

He had the whole world

In his hands.

The whole wide world in his hands,

The whole world in his hands.

He's got you and me, sister,

In his hands."

She struck up a finish with her violin, and everyone cheered.

Vladislaus ran up to the stage and hugged Ikalyia.

The innkeeper, after having taken his percentage, presented Ikalyia with 4575 rupees. Ikalyia and the others went to bed at the museum drunk. Vladislaus managed to do the same after finding a beer bellied man outside.

Life was going good.

**A/N: Hope you liked these chapters! And I sincerely hope they made up for the time during which none had been posted. The song is Adam's Rib by Melanie Doane. I've only heard the 'soft remix' version, and thought it'd be perfect here. Hope you liked it! I also just HAD to add the five words or less thing. Buffy had done that to Spike and he called her a bitch.**


End file.
